Taking the Initiative (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Family and friends gather to celebrate an achievement of one of their own.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy (and Esther!) for sharing their own memories, and for always being there. Special thanks to Sammy (as usual) for the title.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Taking the Initiative (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

On Saturday, family and friends gathered at the beach house for a special barbecue.

"This was a wonderful idea, getting everyone together," Ang said as she settled into her favorite spot on the deck. "After the scare, it feels even more important to spend time with the people we love."

Steve and Cody shared a knowing look.

"And what a wonderful reason to celebrate," Elizabeth said with a bright smile. "Casey getting her driver's license."

The sixteen-year-old beamed happily.

"She aced her driver's test," Jenna said proudly.

"Seems to be a family tradition," Steve added with a quick nod to Cody.

"It wasn't too hard," Casey said. She looked at her mother and Kono. "I had really great teachers."

"Casey!" Kaitlyn called from the beach. "Come on, we're starting!"

"I'm coming," she called back. She looked at Grace, Cody, and Jess. "You guys want in?"

"Relay races?" Jess said. "I'm definitely in. And Mr. Sprained Ankle can watch."

Cody groaned. "It's been two weeks. My ankle feels okay."

"Well, somebody's gotta judge the races and it might as well be the guy who shouldn't be running yet," she countered.

He dropped his chin to his chest, chuckling. "All right, all right." He looked over to where Kamekona was busy working his magic at the grill. "How long till we eat?"

"You got time," Kamekona assured him.

"Grace?" Casey asked.

"I'll come in a little bit," Grace said with a sheepish smile, nodding to Angie in her lap as explanation.

Casey, Jess, and Cody went to join the kids on the beach, leaving the rest of the group to relax on the deck with a range of cold beverages and appetizers.

"Two down …" Joseph said to Jenna.

She smiled. "Three to go." Cupping her cheeks, she sighed. "I can't believe two of my babies are driving." She looked at Angie. "It really doesn't seem that long ago that they were Angie's age."

"Time flies," Joseph agreed. "I remember when Catherine got her license."

Catherine smiled at him. "Definitely a rite of passage for a teenager," she said.

Gabby groaned. "I remember my driving test. I nearly failed before I even got on the road because the parallel parking test came first."

"Ugh," Leilani said. "Parallel parking. I'll still drive a block out of my way to avoid it."

Gabby chuckled. "Me, too."

"You said 'nearly failed' so you must have managed," Chin said.

"After about four tries," Gabby said with a self-deprecating smile. "Which I think was more than the tester was supposed to give me. But I was practically in tears so I think she took pity on me. After that it was smooth sailing."

Grace looked up from making funny faces at Angie. "Grandma said you almost failed your test, too, Danno."

"What's this now?" Steve asked, eyebrows lifting in amused interest.

Danny immediately raised both his hands defensively. "Wait wait wait, before you get all excited let me clarify. The way they did the test, there was a list of things you had to do, like using your turn signal and coming to a complete stop at a light or stop sign. And you'd get a deduction if you didn't do it. If you got more than a certain number of deductions, you failed the test. I didn't check my mirrors regularly so I kept getting deductions for not doing it, but I argued - successfully, I might add - that it should have only counted against me once. I think the guy let it slide because other than that I had an exceptional driving test. And that was in Newark where you're on a street down at the docks with loading zones and trucks in real traffic."

Steve snorted.

"Oh, and I'm sure you passed yours with flying colors," Danny said wryly.

Steve nodded matter of factly. "Yeah."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Esther joined the conversation. "I remember someone told me before my test that if you forgot to put your seatbelt on, you automatically failed." She grinned. "I was so nervous I'd forget that I sat in the DMV whispering, 'Seatbelt, seatbelt, seatbelt,' and kept repeating it till I got in the car."

Kono chuckled. "Had you ever forgotten to wear your seatbelt before that?"

"No, but … I was already nervous about the test so I was worried I'd be so focused on everything else that I'd forget," Esther said. She smiled, shrugging. "After that everything was fine."

"No nerves about parallel parking?" Gabby asked.

"My wife is a parallel parking genius," Kamekona put in.

Esther grinned. "My dad made sure of that. Plus he had me driving backwards through empty parking lots when he was teaching me. I swear I was more comfortable driving backwards than forwards by the time I got my license."

"No wonder you're a parking genius," Leilani said.

"Yep. Aced the three point turn, too."

"Ah, the three point turn," Gabby said. "I forgot about that."

"I'm pretty good at those, right, Danno?" Grace said.

"Absolutely. And now I'm thinking I may take a page out of Esther's father's book and have you driving backwards through parking lots."

"Well, I'm very grateful to have other people around to help with driving practice," Jenna said. "Not only does it help actually get the practice in since we've only got the van, I really think it helped both Cody and Casey feel more prepared and confident. For their tests and on the road in general."

"I can only speak for myself, but I was happy to do it," Kono said. "We had a great time practicing. It was a good bonding experience."

Steve smiled softly, thinking how true that was for him and Cody. Driving practice had definitely brought them closer. It was when he had gone from "Commander" to "Steve."

Beside him, Catherine put a hand on his and smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

Later in the day after they'd finished Kamekona's delicious meal, Casey cleared her voice as she stood up, drawing everyone's attention. "So, we thought this would be a good time to make an announcement, since everyone is here."

"Who's we?" Jenna asked, confused.

"Cody and me. We, um …" She glanced at him and he nodded. "We've been saving up some of the money we've made at Food Land and we finally have enough to get what we've been saving for."

"Which is …?" Danny prompted.

Casey took a deep breath, looking at Jenna. "A car."

Jenna's eyes widened. "A car?"

"Awesome!" Dylan said.

"Yeah!" echoed Jacob.

"Mr. Ko is selling his old Impala," Casey continued, "and he's giving us a really good price." She hurried on. "We know there's other things that we'll have to get …"

"Car insurance, license plate, gas, maintenance," Cody said.

"But we think having another car will make it easier to get everyone around to practices and meetings and clubs and school and work and just … everything," Casey said.

"I can't deny that," Jenna said slowly. "But another car … that's a big decision. And you know I like Mr. Ko, it's not that I don't trust him, but what kind of condition is the car in?"

"Steve took a look at it," Cody said.

"It's in good condition," Steve confirmed. "Just under 100,000 miles. And Jirou said he'd completely understand if you want to have an actual mechanic look it over."

"What do you think, Mom?" Casey asked hopefully. "Can we do it?"

"Well …" Jenna began. "Let me first just say that I'm very proud of you both for taking the initiative and for thinking of our family. A second vehicle would definitely help get everyone where they need to be, especially now that we have another driver in the house," she added, smiling at Casey.

"So …?" Casey said, biting her lip.

"So … we'll all go take a look and talk to Jirou and a mechanic, and then we'll make a decision as a family."

"Yes!" Casey said triumphantly, pumping her fist in a gesture more often used by her youngest brother. "Thanks, Mom."

"Wait!" Jacob said suddenly. "You didn't ask the most important question."

"What, honey?" Jenna said.

"What color is it?" he asked seriously.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Jake," Cody said. He glanced at Casey who grinned back at him before answering her brother's question.

"It's red."

"Yes!" Jacob cried, now pumping his own fist. "This is gonna be the best car ever!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! We'd love to hear your own driving test or driver's ed memories!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
